


Healing in Wakanda

by LadyRimouski



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Therapy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRimouski/pseuds/LadyRimouski
Summary: As Bucky comes in and out of stasis trying to heal the Hydra programming in his head, his best friend Steve visits to provide support, while also moving on with his own life.





	1. Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Set-up and context in Chapter 1.  
> Smut in Chapter 2.

The first time they unfroze Bucky Barnes during his self-imposed exile from the world was one year after the events in Berlin. Captain America, his best friend since childhood had tracked down the Winter Soldier codebook used on him by Colonel Zemo. Steve was anxious to inform him of their progress on the subject, and determine his wishes on how to go about treatment for the programming Hydra had put into his head. Plus, he missed his friend. After thinking him lost forever, he had been stunned to find he was still alive, but altered by the events of the last seventy years, and deeply troubled. He had fought hard to gather enough intel that it seemed worth bringing him out of stasis. Once unthawed, Bucky took a few days to review his medical files to make his decision on which way to go forward. While in Wakanda, the two men used the time to catch up, and reminisce about old times. But their time together was all too short, and after a week, it was time to separate again. While it was not what Barnes had planned, waking up periodically was very appealing. He wasn’t aware of the passage of time while he was on ice, but catching up with less than a year’s worth of world events was far less jarring than not knowing if it would be three months or 30 years between lucid periods. Plus, he was no longer Hydra’s puppet, and having some autonomy over his own stasis cycles made him feel like he had some control over his life again.

And like that, it became a tradition. Every six months, Barnes would be brought up from his frozen slumber, and go through a week of tests and data gathering and catching up with Steve.

* * *

The second time he came out of stasis in Wakanda, it all started very optimistically. There were several strategies that the doctors wanted to try, and they seemed promising. But they had underestimated the labyrinth of brainwashing Hydra had subjected Bucky to. It wasn’t just to make him malleable to the right commands; it was also to resist counter-programming and intelligence gathering. Of the week set aside, they decided to stop experimentation and data gathering after the first two days, and dedicated the rest of the week to mornings spent with Wakanda’s top therapists piecing back together his psyche, and evenings spent decompressing with Steve. The last day they spent just hanging out. Bucky was still in hiding, so they couldn’t paint the town red, like he was so fond of in his youth, but they still managed to get up to some fun. Steve had snuck in a flask of Thor’s Asguardian hooch, and they managed to get pleasantly tipsy.

* * *

On his next round, things went considerably better. Both men anticipated how much of an uphill and emotionally draining climb it was going to be towards mental wholeness. The scientists working away at the problem had come up with a strategy, and this time it seemed to be making progress. Steve, impressed at how much progress his friend had made towards dealing with the scope of what had been done to him, decided to take advantage of the therapists himself. They spend many an evening talking late into the night. Steve was glad that he had a friend who could understand some of what it meant to lose everything and be expected to pick back up and carry one, and he just hoped that he could provide some of the same camaraderie to his friend, although he knew that his hardships were only a fraction of what Bucky had had to endure in the years since 1949. They ended their time together on a much more optimistic note this time, separating for another six months, which would be but a moment to one man, but seem like an age to the other.

* * *

Half a year later, Bucky was surprised to find that Steve had not come alone to visit. He had brought his lover, Helen Cho. She was not introduced as such, but he could see all the signs Steve was a man in love. He was not expecting that. It had been obvious that he and Peggy had a pretty intense thing going during the war. When they met again, after the ice, they’d both travelled such dark paths. And Steve had never been one to think that he deserved companionship. They must both be healing. At first, Bucky was friendly to Helen for Steve’s sake, but he soon came to enjoy her company in her own right. The three had an easy familiarity and banter. For her part, Helen was glad to see how joyous Steve seemed in the presence of his oldest and closest friend. She had been anxious to make a good impression, but soon found that she could still see the Bucky Barnes that had shared every school lunch with Steve, all those years ago. The two cut a dashing figure, she thought, as she caught them silhouetted against a window together. No longer boyish pals, they were both super-soldiers, although in different styles: Steve the golden all-American, Bucky dark and brooding. She was sad she had to leave so soon, spending only a couple days in Wakanda, before returning to her work. For their last days together, Bucky had no problem letting Steve know he approved.

“She seems good for you. I’m glad one of us is getting back to life again”

“Speak for yourself pal. I hardly got out at all before the war, and you know it. And then during the war, we were all too busy for anything. I’ve hardly slowed down now, except that Helen keeps up with me.”

“That’s the Steve I know, always looking for a fight. Only now you’ve gotta find bigger bullies.”

“Believe me, there’s no shortage of those. I don’t mean to rush you Buck, you’ve been making great progress, but it’ll be great to be fighting side by side with you again.”

“We’ll see. I may be done with all that. I did a lot of fighting while you were messing around, wasting your time as a Capsicle.”

Steve responded to that dig to his dignity with a playful jab to the arm, which devolved into a playful tussle.

Later, on his way back from Wakanda, Steve ruminated on the past week. Maybe it was just because he was no longer in the same state himself, but he could tell his friend was deeply lonely. One friend, after all, was not enough for such an extrovert as Bucky had been. Although he’d always made time for Steve, he had spent his childhood, and most of his spare time in the army, befriending all those around him, and finding fresh trouble to get into. Steve knew his libido must be stretching pretty thin at this point, too. Bucky had never been disrespectful, but he still managed to put himself in the path of a beautiful and willing woman, ready to make a pass for him with a frequency that had always astonished Steve. He was pretty sure that a lot of his gloom was really just pent up sexuality. But there didn’t seem to be any way around that while still in hiding.


	2. Release

Three years after arriving in Wakanda, Steve returned to check in on his friend with Helen. While there had been major progress, there’d been no short-cuts, and she could tell that both men were getting somewhat frustrated. She had blocked off a whole week for this visit, so she didn’t have to leave early this time. Bucky was glad of her company, and could tell she was a little afraid of imposing and so reassured her that he was thrilled to have another friend who wasn’t one of his doctors, or another senior citizen like himself. They spent the first couple days getting reacquainted. No time at all had perceivedly passed for Bucky, but Helen had learned a lot about Steve and his relationship with the man now known as the Winter Soldier in the intervening six months since her last visit. Now that she knew him better, she was recognising things that would have gone unnoticed before. The same easy friendship picked up again, which she now realised was part of the old Bucky’s outgoing personality. But it was more than that. They had the same chemistry as she had with her beloved Captain. A thrill passed through her breast at the thought of a man like that coming to love her. Seeing in person how dedicated and faithful his love could be once given, she once again thanked her lucky stars he was in her life.

She had been terrified when she had suggested her potential solution to Bucky’s tension.

“You two have shared so much already, how would you feel about sharing our lovemaking?” She hoped he took it the right way. She knew both men were too much of gentlemen to bring it up. And maybe a little too old-fashioned to think of it in the first place. They’d discussed it at length, and what it would mean for their relationship, and the friendship of the two men, and decided it was worth bringing up anyway.

Now that they were there in person, it seemed much more daunting to bring up. Although, she had caught some of the love and admiration Steve had for his longtime friend, and with the added draw of his perfect physique and masculine presence, so much like Steve’s own, she felt more attracted to the plan than ever.

Their fourth night there, she left it to the boys to sort out the details. She knew that if she was there for the proposal, Steve would blush and stumble over his words, and Bucky would retreat into his shell and possibly undo some of his great progress. But, when they entered her room that evening, she knew that they had come to an arrangement.

“Do I have this right? Do you really want this? Want me?” Bucky asked, casting his eyes down Helen’s figure.

“It was my idea.”

“I won’t be intruding?”

“If anything, it’s me who might be interfering with your friendship. But let’s not invite trouble where there isn’t any. I want this as much as the two of you do. Right, Steve?”

He nodded his head, and Helen crossed the room to stand between the two men. She kissed her lover, Steve, to steady her nerves, then turned, to face his friend. As she tentatively began unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt, Steve unzipped the back of her dress, running his hands up her bare back to her shoulders, then sliding them down her arms slipping her dress to the floor. She could see Bucky’s fingers twitch as the sight of her in just a thin bra and underwear. Encouragingly, she took his hand and placed it on her breast. He squeezed it through the thin fabric. As Steve, behind her, nuzzled into her neck, biting her shoulder softly, she let out a small moan under her breath. Having removed his shirt, she opened her eyes to find him unbuckling his belt and stepping out of his trousers. She reached forward to massage his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Encouraged by his growing stiffness and roving hands, she pulled down the waistband to expose his cock. She gave it a few slow sensuous tugs before passing on the condom that Steve handed to her. She stood on tiptoes to kiss him, sucking gently on his lower lip, before pulling back. Steve reached forward, grabbing her by the hips, and spinning her around to face him. Somewhere along the line, he had stripped off his pants and unclasped her bra. She let it fall to the floor as he kissed her hard. She frantically tore at his shirt. Pulling back to get a closer look at his buttons, then began to kiss down his neck, his chest, circling her tongue around his nipples before continuing down his abs. As she bent at the waist, he reached out, smoothing his hands down her back, sliding his fingers under her panties, before flicking them off her rear. They dropped to the floor, and she stepped out of them absently, before continuing her trail of kisses to below his waist, pumping his cock in her hand and taking the head in her mouth. As Steve closed his eyes at the sensation, Bucky couldn’t help taking Helen’s hips in his hands, swaying as they were in front of his gloved member. Feeling his hands, one flesh, one metal, she moaned in response, bucking her hips in invitation and pushing back against him.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

She leaned backward towards him, popping Steve’s cock from her mouth, “Yes, do it.”

Steve reached his hands under her, cupping her breasts and carrying the weight of her torso. Trusting him to support her, she turned her attention to his cock, gripping the base, and circling the head with her tongue.

“Unf” escaped her lips as Bucky entered her from behind.

She paused for a few beats, adjusting to his girth inside her, not quite the same shape as the Captain’s cock. As he began sliding in and out, she returned her attention to Steve’s member, taking the head in her mouth and sliding her lips down the shaft. As Bucky’s thrusts picked up in intensity, they pushed her body forward, impaling her on the cock before her. As they found their rhythm, she found herself impaled by the two men, hands caressing everywhere, each thrust from behind pushing her down onto the penis before her, brushing the back of her throat with the head at the peak of each thrust. Bucky was holding back, holding out for more, but Steve let it all go, knowing he could go another round. As he felt his release welling up from his base, he let out a deep moan. Helen opened her throat, and swallowed his length down to the base as his seed pumped down her throat. She pulled back, holding her mouth open to catch the last drops, and swallowing them, too. Bucky had paused behind her to watch the spectacle, and was a little disappointed when she stood, sliding his cock out of her. But, she took hold of his hand and squeezed.

Steve sat down on the deep bed at the edge of the room before his knees buckled. Still holding Bucky’s hand, Helen settled down between his thighs, positioning her ass at the edge of the mattress, and spreading her knees. She drew Bucky between them, pulling him down for a kiss, and then leaning her head back against Steve’s chest.

As Bucky entered her again, pushing into her with long, slow strokes, she closed her eyes, giving in to the sensation. Steve watched intently, casting his eyes over the scene as his best friend penetrated his woman, absurdly satisfied at how much pleasure they could bring to each other. As they screwed, he snaked his hand down, sliding it over Helen’s belly, down to the point of their union. He caressed down her lips, sliding a finger down each side, feeling the friction of Bucky’s thrusts vicariously through them. He brought his fingertips again to the crest of her pussy, circling her clit in the way the he knew drove her wild. She gasped and writhed under his expert touch. Inflamed by the sight of her passion, Bucky quickened his rhythm, plunging into her again and again. It was more than Helen could take as she crested her first orgasm, convulsing around Bucky’s member inside her. The pulsing tightness was more than he could take, and he crested his own orgasm as well, pitching forward, and catching himself on the couch, Steve clutching his forearms to steady him. The two were left panting, but Helen could feel her lover’s cock pressing against the small of her back, grown hard again at the display.

She caught her breath quickly, and rose, turning to face him. She straddled him, kneeling on the sofa. Catching his hands, she lifted them to her breasts. She reached down to steady his cock, then lowered herself down onto it. It was a different sensation inside her than Bucky’s, but no less welcome. She began riding and grinding. Steve clutched her close, pulling her down, and resting his forearms against the small of her back. She kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms behind his shoulders. Rolling her hips, she ground her body against his, as he thrust up from underneath her. With the close fit, and the contact of their bodies, it was only a few moments until she came again, spreading her knees farther apart as she gripped him inside her. For a moment they became lost in sensation, and then they were recalled to Bucky’s presence in the room. He had disposed of the spent condom, and stood watching them with a mix of longing and uncertainty.

“We’re not done with you yet” Steve called to him.

“I’d like to try to fit you both.” Helen tossed him another condom, caught expertly, as Steve caressed her ass gently, slipping a bit of lube around the soft, pink pucker.

Bucky came around behind her, quickly hard again after such a long abstinence. He slid the condom down his shaft, then pushed his head gently against her entrance. Pausing, he waited with the patience of a man already satisfied once, for her body to relax and accept him. Once it did, he pushed slowly forward, moving in centimeter by centimeter, slowing or withdrawing slightly as he went. As he entered her, she felt fuller than she had ever been in her life, like she was being consumed by these two men. They all paused when Bucky was completely engulfed in her ass, a bit in awe of their own audacity in the moment. And then Bucky began thrusting in and out from behind, and Steve began grinding from below, and all conscious thought was gone for the time being. Helen could feel their two cocks inside of her, sliding against each other with only a thin internal wall separating them. With each thrust of Bucky’s hips, his head plunged into Helen, angled downward so it ran along the sensitive underside of Steve’s shaft inside of her. The men were reduced to inarticulate grunts of lust, and Helen had not stopped moaning loudly since Bucky entered her. Bucky reached his arm around under her, across her shoulders, just above her breasts, and pulled her up towards him, arching her back and shifting the angle inside her. Steve wrapped his hands around her waist, eyes tracking over her exposed body hungrily, her breasts quivering with each shuddering breath.

When it became too much for her to bear, and it was clear neither men were ready to finish again just yet, Helen tapped Steve’s shoulder, and puffed out a breathy “Wait, wait.” Both men stopped instantly. “Let’s just switch positions” Bucky gently withdrew from her ass, and she instantly felt the loss. She rose off of Steve, sliding his member out of her, then turning, and placing her feet outside his crouched with her knees above his thighs. She slid down, filling her waiting ass with his cock.

“New condom” Steve reminded Bucky. As he switched, Steve gave a few quick, short thrusts, bouncing Helen up and down on his cock, setting her breasts shaking. As Bucky drew near again, Steve grasped her wrists, pulling her back, while also moving his legs apart, spreading her knees and holding her exposed and waiting, waiting to be filled by Bucky’s now throbbing member. He plunged back in. Both men now found their rhythm. Working together, they filled then emptied her in unision. She went from completely gratified and filled to bursting with pleasure, to the smooth slick friction of withdrawl, half a moment of bleak emptiness and then the lusty satisfaction of being entered again by two cocks at once. It was too much to bear. She felt her third and final orgasm breaking out all over her body. Radiating from her core all the way out to her fingertips it suffused her whole body. The men heard her let out one last breathy scream, and then go limp and almost insensible with pleasure, small quivering tremors running through all the muscles of her body. With such encouragement, Steve and Bucky locked eyes for a second then set to finishing their own orgasms. Bucky pulled out, slid off the condom, and began stroking his member, gripping tightly. Steve began pounding upward, bouncing Helen's prone figure above him, before blowing his load deep inside of her. Just as he finished, Bucky’s own climax peaked, and his seed spurted out over the pair, landing on Helen’s belly and breasts. As the last few drops landed, he collapsed forward onto the bed. Steve withdrew from Helen, shuddering slightly as her entrance brushed his oversensitive cock. All three of them curled up together, snuggling close and falling gently into a well deserved slumber.                                                        


End file.
